POR UN SUEÑO
by SheiAngZuya
Summary: ... los brazos de InuYasha la envolvían en un fuerte abrazo, y cada vez la apretaba más contra su pecho repitiendo las palabras - …Por eso estoy celoso- sabía que estas estaban cortadas, pero cuando trato de ponerles atención todo se volvió a desvanecer, y despertó en la oscuridad de su cuarto sobre su cama


POR UN SUEÑO

Y eso la volvía loca… ¿Cómo no podía dejar de pensar en él?, y precisamente en ÉL , su compañero de química, -_ahhhhhhhhhhhh_, -todo era culpa de ese tortuoso sueño que tuvo hacia un mes atrás, _Maldito sueño, -en verdad- te maldigo estúpido sueño, _pensaba cada vez que lo recordaba nuevamente y sus mejillas se sonrosaban, -_pero más estúpida resulte yo al creer en él-._

_**SUEÑO **_

**Se encontraba en una iglesia en ruinas, que tenía unas escaleras casi rotas las cuales llevaban a un tapanco en el que había una gran ventana sin vidrios, por la que se podía apreciar la interminable lluvia; ella se encontraba frente a una mesa desgastada frente a un chico, él cuál no era ni más ni menos que InuYasha (**_-¿Qué tenía que hacer él ahí?__**- Era la pregunta que intrigaba a Kagome).**_

**De pronto la escena había cambiado, todo se volvió negro por unos segundos y cuando pudo distinguir algo, era la ventana que estaba sobre el tapanco, sabía que hacia un frio intolerable, puesto que los dedos de sus manos estaban helados, pero este no le calaba los huesos, lo cual la sorprendió, bueno, no tanto cuando escucho un susurro en su oído izquierdo -**_**… **__Por eso estoy celoso__**-, los brazos de InuYasha la envolvían en un fuerte abrazo, y cada vez la apretaba más contra su pecho repitiendo las palabras - **__…Por eso estoy celoso__**- sabía que estas estaban cortadas, pero cuando trato de ponerles atención todo se volvió a desvanecer, y despertó en la oscuridad de su cuarto sobre su cama**_

_**FIN DEL SUEÑO**_

_-AAHHHHHHHHHHH maldición- _Y ahora, ella se encontraba, fuera del salón de química escribiendo sus sueño, cuando unas manos masculinas le quitaron la libreta.

_-¿No me digas que teníamos tarea? _– Pregunto alarmado InuYasha mientras leía el primer párrafo escrito por Kagome.-¿_He?, esto no parece tarea_

-_Claro que no lo es tonto.- _Kagome respondió nerviosa, él siempre llegaba a la hora exacta para la clase, ¿por qué precisamente ese día había decidido llegar temprano?

_-¿Entonces qué es?- _Pregunto InuYasha leyendo lo escrito (que prácticamente era todo su sueño), abriendo cada vez más los ojos en el transcurso de la historia.- ¿_De dónde sacaste esto Kagome_?-Pregunto mientras se sentaba al lado de ella en el suelo.

-_De…__**-**_Kagome dudo un momento- _Mi imaginación, mi loca súper loca imaginación- _Respondió mientras InuYasha le devolvía su libreta, sabiendo que ella mentía.

-_Y, ¿Cómo termina la historia?-_ Pregunto InuYasha mientras la veía mover incomoda la pluma sobre la libreta, además, él realmente quería saber el final de ello, puesto que hace unos días el había soñado con lo escrito en la libreta de su "amiga".

-_No se-_ Respondió levemente- _Eso es todo lo que se_.- En ese momento InuYasha le volvió a arrebatar la libreta junto con su pluma y comenzó a escribir en ella.- _I… InuYasha, ¿Qué estas haciendo?_

_InuYasha seguía escribiendo, se detenía un momento, casi insignificante para mirarla, y volvía a escribir, hasta que al final de la clase por fin le entrego la libreta, y después de una mirada rápida se fue sin decir nada._

_Kagome llego a su casa y lo 1ro que hizo fue leer lo que InuYasha había escrito en la libreta, sorprendiéndose un poco cuando vio que era la continuación de su sueño, o historia como InuYasha creía (o al menos eso pensaba ella)._

_Sueño/historia continuación (Según InuYasha XD)_

… **Despertó en la oscuridad de su cuarto sobre su cama, preguntándose **_**¿Qué era lo que había pasado?**_**, miro el reloj y se dio cuenta de que todavía era temprano, y volvió a dormir.**

**Nuevamente despertó en su cama, mirando las ventanas llenas de luz se levanto y, después de un baño se arreglo para irse a la escuela; y él día paso normal, a excepción de que miraba constante mente al sujeto que aparecía en su sueño, **_**(Es Obvio que en el escrito de Kagome no están los nombres de ellos) **_**dándose cuenta después de un tiempo, que le gustaba más de lo que ella creía.**

**Y así paso como un mes, llegando al cambio de horario y al día de los muertos, un día que ella amaba, ese preciso día, todos maquillados de calaveras, catrinas o cualquier otra cosa, Kagome salió de su última clase ya al anochecer, y se quedo mirando como si nada más estuviera allí a la Luna, hasta que unas manos masculinas la sujetaron sacándola de su ensoñación.**

**-¿**_**Qué haces**_**?- Pregunto al chico que la llevaba, casi a rastras debajo de un gran y frondoso árbol, el mismo chico con el que había soñado y al que no podía sacar de su mente.**

**-**_**Podríamos decir que me declaro.**_**- Respondió él por su parte mientras acercaba lentamente su rostro al de ella- **_**Por si no te habías dado cuenta te pido que seas mi novia**_**- Y la beso, fue un beso lento, pero profundo, y lleno de sentimiento, el cual ella correspondió, aceptando de esa manera el ser la novia del chico que ella quería.**

**WAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKCC! Que final más cursi, pero bueno a TI (lok mariwana) te gustan este tipo de cosas, jajajajajaja debes admitir que quedo bn jejejejejeje, soy lo mejor! Lo trate de hacer muuuuuuuuy a tu estilo, y sabes que? Lo copie a la perfeccion! Jajajajajajaja**

Fin de la continuación Sueño/Historia que escribió InuYasha

Las últimas notas que había escrito InuYasha la hicieron reír mucho, pensando en cómo se había sentido él al escribir todo aquello, bueno, ella al imaginar a los personajes como eran en realidad en su cabeza, no podía evitar sonrojarse furtivamente y sonreír como una tonta.

Pasaron los días y la fecha que InuYasha había escrito se estaba acercando, pero aunque ella quisiera que algo entre ella y él pasara, la relación permanecía igual y, aun que eso no le importaba mucho (según), InuYasha le gustara más de lo que admitía; Kagome había tomando como costumbre el mirar las hojas de los arboles, le recordaba a la escena de la historia, sin embargo, en esos momentos no se daba cuenta de que un ansioso oji-dorado la miraba a una distancia prudente, esperando que ese día llegara.

_-¡… Ya esta! _– Decía Kagome feliz luego de terminar de maquillar a su amiga como Catrina.

-_Genial ¿Qué tal me veo?-P_regunto Sango mostrándoles su rostro a su novio Miroku y a un distraído InuYasha- ¡_InuYasha!_

_-A si, Muy bien Sango- _Fue lo único que alcanzo a decir, mientras veía a cierta castaña terminar de dar el toque final a su maquillaje, solo esperaba esa hora.

Por fin terminaron las clases y, como siempre, encontró a una Kagome mirando las hojas, ya muertas, de los arboles, no pudo evitar quedarse embelesado en su figura, enmarcada con un vestido negro, cuando la vio cambiar de dirección la mirada, esta vez a la gran luna que se encontraba frente a ella, él corrió, la tomo de la mano y la llevo sin decir ni una palabra hacia la base del tronco del árbol que ella siempre miraba.

-_InuYasha, ¿Qué haces?- _ Kagome lo vio hacer car su rostro al de ella y sentir como en su oreja él susurraba gentilmente.

-_La historia que escribiste… yo tuve ese sueño, y fue contigo, me sorprendí al leerla, así que, como no tenía final, se me ocurrió escribir uno alterno_- se detuvo un momento mientras besa su clavícula, para luego verla a los ojos y decir- _Así que Podríamos decir que esto es una declaración_- Sonrió- _Te pido que seas mi novia_- termino de decir y al momento la baso, beso que Kagome correspondió, dándose cuenta de que InuYasha había hecho eso exactamente como la escena de la historia.

-_Gracias_- Interrumpió el beso para decir solo esas palabras, a las cuales InuYasha asintió y tomando de la mano de Kagome comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, pues pronto cerrarían la escuela, y no querían quedarse ahí encerrados solos el día de todos los santos.


End file.
